


Switch

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean holds Sam’s Cock, Dom/sub, Dominant Sam Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, There is no tag for that :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On hunts, people defer to Dean and Sam is okay with that, with how they presume his big brother is in charge.Because when they’re alone it is absolutely the other way around and they both love it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Switch

Everybody assumes Dean’s the senior agent.

And that’s okay; Sam doesn’t mind, and he gets what it is. Dean’s older, and there’s something in his manner that whispers ‘alpha male‘ without having to scream it, and so it’s just kind of natural.

Besides, it’s also kind of hot watching Dean do his thing, taking command of a room, a situation.

It’s hot because Sam knows that later he’ll be taking command of Dean.

++

On the ride home, when it’s over and they’re back to being Dean and Sam and not Agents Nicks and Weller, Sam realises he isn’t in the mood to wait.

So he tells Dean to pull over, and Dean does even if he gets Sam a weird look (and Sam can see a sliver of interest there, like Dean thinks they’re going to get frisky by the side of the road).

They’re not - the last time they did was too close a call, and Sam has no intention of getting them in that situation again no matter how hot they both found the risk.

No. 

Instead, he tells Dean to shift over, and Dean pouts and whines but he goes, and Sam gets behind the wheel.

He drives them home.

And Dean?

Dean spends the trip with one hand down Sam’s pants, just holding his cock, keeping it nice and warm and interested.

Dean’s mouth would be better, but Sam’s not an idiot.

Much as he’d love Dean down there between his legs, there’s no room and like that, Sam knows he’d never be able to drive.

Dean’s hand is one thing, but his mouth… 

That’s another.

++

They’re back at the bunker by dusk, and any patience Sam might have had evaporates the minute the door shuts behind them.

Dean’s starting to the kitchen, making noises about some home made burgers and sage and onion fries when Sam just reaches for him, and squeezes the rise of his brother’s shoulders.

“Naked,” he says. “Right here, on your hands and knees, right now.”

They’re both hungry but any thought of food is clearly pushed right out of Dean’s head, and Sam grins as he watches his brother shed his clothes like they’re covered in ghoul guts.

He goes down on his knees a little more carefully, and Sam quickly shoves a cushion between Dean’s kneecaps and the floor.

Then he circles his brother slowly, watching him preen a little at the attention, and flex his ass as if enticing Sam to come have his way.

Oh, he will, and he only takes the time to grab lube and handcuffs before he’s back to where his brother’s waiting.

He locks the cuffs around Dean’s wrists, pulling them tight together, and that makes it harder for him to hold his balance (and it’ll get harder still when Sam’s fucking him, that’s for sure).

Then he squirts a line of lube onto his fingers, works it over his skin, and slowly teases his way around Dean’s rim.

He is in a hurry, he wants in that ass, but half the pleasure of this is knowing Dean wants it more and making him wait for it.

By the time he pushes a finger in his brother’s hole, Dean is pushing back and Sam slaps his ass hard.

Good boys take what they’re given, and he holds still until Dean does the same.

Then Sam goes back to slowly stretching him, making sure to hit that sweet little spot that has Dean panting and begging for all the good it will do him.

He works up to three fingers and by then Dean’s a shuddering mess, and Sam reaches underneath his brother to find his cock hard and poking himself in the belly, the tip dribbling as Sam works him open.

When he pulls his fingers out, Dean calls out his name, both plea and complaint.

When Sam smacks him this time, it’s right on the hole and the delicious yelp he’s rewarded by just makes him all the more eager to sink into that ass.

He undoes his flies, slips himself out, nothing more than that, and then lines himself up with that inviting hole.

Dean seems to forget to breathe as Sam fucks into him, slowly sinking deeper until he’s buried so far in his brother he can’t progress another inch.

And Dean is holding around him, shaking so hard Sam knows he must be aching, but he makes Dean take it, endure, and then finally he starts to move.

It doesn’t take much to make Dean come; he’s babbling a constant litany of Sam’s name, and then he wails as he paints himself with his own cum, shuddering as Sam keeps going, keeps fucking him, searching for his own release.

By the time Sam finds it, Dean’s complaints are more heartfelt, and Sam knows if that’s one thing Dean hates, it’s overstimulation.

That’s why he keeps going, even when he isn’t ready yet, because he’s hittting Dean’s prostate with every bump and sure enough by the time he comes, Dean does again too, though it’s a paltry attempt, his cock twitching weakly with barely a teaspoon full of cum for his efforts.

Sam knows he can do better, though.

It’s why he turns Dean over, onto his ass, holds his arms above him to make it just that little bit harder and gets him to push back with his feet, skimming his bare butt over the floor until his back is to the table.

Sam positions him, hard against it, knees bent but open, and then he holds Dean’s cuffed hands behind his head, and spends a minute enjoying the view.

Dean helpless in his hold, legs open like he’s begging for it, and sure there it is, that flush that spreads over his brother’s skin.

Because when Dean is positioned so he can’t see the way Sam’s admiring him, he doesn’t care. But being pinned in place and made to watch, that Dean hates.

All this time, he still can’t handle seeing the effect he has on his little brother.

Sam tsks him for it, and then reaches between Dean’s legs.

Dean struggles. He curses and he pleads and he threatens, and even tries to close his knees at one point, which Sam prevents by looking his own denim clad leg over one of Dean’s like a barricade, but in the end that’s all he can do.

Sam is an expert in knowing how to make Dean’s body come when it doesn’t want to, and sure enough that third time is the charm.

Dean is jerking and thrashing against Sam, but he can’t get away and knows it, and ends up with his head buried against Sam’s neck as he comes dry.

Sam shifts back, holding Dean’s wrists where they are, but moves his leg and gently pets his brother as he starts to settle.

“You fucker,” Dean mutters against his skin, and Sam laughs, can’t help it. 

But he has another problem now: he’s hard again, couldn’t possibly not be after watching Dean come apart for him.

He turns on to his knees, and straightens Dean up, and has him lower his hands.

And then he stands up, one foot to either side of Dean’s thighs, and cups his cheeks.

“Oh, come on,” Dean groans, but he’s already licking his lips like somebody mentioned pie.

“You started this,” Sam teases, and runs his thumb meaningfully along Dean’s lower lip. “Which means you get to finish it too.”

He laughs as Dean opens up even before he can finish speaking, and licks encouragingly at Sam’s cock before holding still for Sam to feed it into his mouth.

Yeah, his brother never leaves a job undone.


End file.
